This invention relates generally to a spoon which enables the user to meter a precise dosage of medicine, preferably a foamed product, fed the spoon bowl. More particularly, the spoon has a pivotally connected cover having an infeed hole through which the product is fed in a closed cover position after which the cover is swung open for spoon use.
Medicine spoons of various constructions have been devised to more easily administer medicines especially to medical patients or to children. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,443 discloses a spoon construction having a cover connected to the spoon in such manner as to be both pivoted and fulcrummed into open and closed positions. The cover is pivoted open to facilitate filling the spoon bowl with medicine, after which the cover is closed after and the spoon inserted into the patient's mouth. The handle of the cover is then depressed to cause the cover to fulcrum to open and the medicine to run from the spoon bowl.
However, such a spoon is incapable of being filled with a foamed medicant while the cover is closed for accurately measuring an amount of the medicant to be ingested by the user after the cover is swung open.